Moonlit Shadows
by Kaitou Kid San
Summary: Kaito is trying to get over his brother's recent death. Now with true magic burning through his veins. He has to figure out who these two new theives are. And why they are here?
1. Chapter 1

You have to read Moonlight Heist to get what happened.

**Moonlit Shadows**

Almost 3 months had gone by since the Organziation fell. Classes were less fun then the once were. Aoko wasn't talking to him. Hakuba and Akako were dating. And everyone knew he was Kaitou Kid.

He was let off by Nakamouri. Given a full pardon. Shinichi his brother had also gotten one. So that he wouldn't have died a criminal.

His mother was very sad during the funeral. They had never found his brother's body in the burnt building. The only thing they found was his hat.

Ran Mouri had been holding onto the hat during the funeral. It seemed right that she should have it.

It soon became public knowlege that Conan Edogawa was Shinichi Kudou/Kuroba in dequise. Megure-keibu had been shocked at that as well as many off the Divison one in Beika.

Kaito was begining to feel detached. Oh he still did tricks. But in his spare time he started to do detective work in honor of his lost brother.

Akako had come to him a couple days aftert he funeral to tell him what Lucfer's last message to her was.

Kaito couldn't make heads or tails of it. And he didn't think he would...

Hakuba watched his friend sadly. He and Kuroba had become fast friends after his trail. It didn't feel right for Kaitou Kid to have a frown on his face or not paly jokes.

And asking him for help in becoming a detective nearly gave him a heart attack.

And today was just worse. Kaito never seemed like someone who could cry. Always with a smile on his face, but looking at him now. His hair laid down from several atempts at brushing it. He looked more like Shinichi.

Hakuba jumped when he saw a kind of white light surround his friend. Kaito was looking at it too.

"Light magic?" Kuroba said.

Hakuba remembered Akako telling him that to be able to have gotten out of her spells. That Kaito and Shinichi had to have some kind of this light the remaining twins power?

"Hakuba turn on the TV please." Kaito said his voice horase and sad, but his eyes were wide with disbeleif.

Hakuba turned on the TV. His eyes widened.

It was a heist. A gem was stolen.

"This just in the police say the thief is calling himself,Mahou. It seems there is always more then enough thieves to go around." The reporter said as a video played. A young kid. 6 or 7 years old. Wearing lack and white clothes a gold monocle and a black hat with a hole through it.

Kaito couldn't breathe. It looked like Shinichi when he was Conan.

"How is that possible." Hakuba said. Kaito had no idea but he was going to find out.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mahou means magic.

I actually have set pairing in this one. HakubaxAkako, AokoxKaito, MahouxAo Hato (Blue Dove), and RanxShinichi.

I am bad aren't I? Later in the story I'll explain Mahou and Ao Hato

R&R

_KKS-Kaitou Kid San_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok to all my reviewers thax. Now I'd like to say I love messing with people. I guess that's why I like Kid so much. We both play with people. And when everyone's heads are turned to a flash of light. I get away with surprising twists that no one expects. This chapter is explaining Mahou and Ao Hato. Remember to keep an open mind. :)

**Moonlit Shadows**

There didn't seem to be much to do for him today. Why of all the families did his have to be detectives. He understood yes. Hell he went to his father's cases when he was younder. Maybe it was thee influnce of his best friend's father.

He sighed once again. And looked in the mirror. Conan Kudou stared back at him. He sighed again. His father Shinichi Kudou through him a look.

Ever since he started hanging out with Aiko his father and mother were worried. Maybe it was the fact that Kaito-sama had been teaching him 'tools of the trade' with his daughter for years.

He was a thief in a family of detectives. His younger sister Yuri was a detective just like dad. And yet unborn little brother Shiro-kun were going to be detectives. But not him. No sire.

So 17 year old Conan Kudou became Mahou. Magic. A theif who's skills rivaled Kid's. Kaito hadn't yet retired. Waiting until his younger son Toichi could fill his spot. Aiko wasn't going to be Kaitou Kid. No she made her own name for herself.

A costume simalar to Kid, but bright blue. So Ao Hato, Blue Dove was born. Conan sighed and fixed his shirt. He felt unusually hot today.

Conan fell down as the heat took over...

Aiko Kuroba 17 year old daughter of one Kaitou Kid. She was looking forward to talking to Conan again. Her father actually enjoyed the black sheep of the Kudou family. Said he was a really good theif.

So a year ago today when she started dating the boy. Her father pulled her aside and in no certain tems told her to keep him close and don't let him go all Detectivy on her. Or he'd embrass him publicly. She still remembered when Hakuba-kun tried to date her.

He ended up tied to a pole dressed as a girl. It didn't look good. And then the news copters arrived. It was safe to say Masayoshi never tried again.

Aiko knocked on the door to her friends home. It opened to Ran Kudou. She sighed. Aiko wondered what that was about. THen she say the young woman Ai Haibara inspecting a small kid who looked like Conan.

Shinichi Kudou was looking both surprised and shocked.

"What's going on?" Aiko asked. Haibara looked at her then Shinichi.

"They know each other. You can tell her I don't want my son to make the same mistakes." Shinichi said.

"Alright Kudou-kun. Aiko-chan, When Conan's father was younger and more of an idiot then now," Shinichi made a sound Ai ignored him. " He got poisoned. This poison didn't kill him. It shrunk him. He stayed this way for three years until I made a cure. Now The poison even cured was still in his system. It is now most likely formed into something akin to a gentic disease. Thus why you see Conan as he is.

Don't worry so much. It won't last quite as long as Shinichi's did. Because the poison and the cure are in Conan's DNA. This will last 3 months or more no longer then a year."Haibara said.

"Werid family. First mistical jewels now shrinking people. What next? Aleternate Realities?"Aiko said.**(**Why yes.:)**)**

"So what now?"Aiko said. Everyone just stared at her.

"Excepting strange things must be gentic." Shinichi mumbled. Conan groaned.

"I wouldn't move to much." Shinichi said ,but stopped as a ten year old girl walked in and blinked.

"Yuri-chan." Ran said hugging her little girl. Promising sweets and things so she could explain later why this was happening. And why her father was one giant Baka.

"Why the hell am I short again?" Conan yelled. Brining everyone's attention back to him.

"Don't worry you'll get over it. But you are cuter like this. Co-chan." Aiko said teasing. Conan lit up with a blush...

Sevearl weeks later and he was hating his family. Kiddy school.

Conan shivered. At least his girlfriend had stopped teasing him. And Kaito-sama. Kaito actually made him another suit. So he could return to stealing. Now he had two copies of his black and white suit. It was very simalar to Kid's normal one.

The hat still had a hole from when Snakebite took a shot at him. Old evil geezer.

Aiko smiled and held his hand as they walked home. Conan had a really bad feeling. He was about to say something when everything turned bright white. And both him and Aiko fell through something.

The first thing he noticed when he came to was. Everything was different. Yet the same. It was a Tokyo he knew, yet not. Then he noticed the paper.

He shook Aiko awake cause he couldn't believe his eyes.

Aiko got up and glared at him before noticing he was pointing at a paper.

'May 1st, 2008. Kaitou Kid captured. Yurei Shadow assumed dead.'

Aiko jumped up and grabbed the paper.

"Yesterday afternoon at a Kid and Shadow heist. The building the two thieves were in caught fire. Killing a member of a dark group called Gin. And also taking the life of 17 yer old Yurei Shadow also known as Shinichi Kuroba. Kaitou Kid was caught afterword and treated for a bullet through his right leg. Kid has been unmasked to be Kaito Kuroba. There is news saying Nakamouri is giving Kaito a full pardon for his crimes. Also his brother Shinichi." Aiko said eyes wide open.

"I knew saying something would cause something like this to happen. Conan. We are in an Alternate Reality." Aiko said. Conan desided this was the worse year of his life...

Shinichi Kuroba winced as his arm burned. Gin had a nasty aim. Shinichi looked up expecting to see a ceiling come crashing down on top of him. Nope nothing but blue sky. And his hat was gone. Oh well. He had another. making said other appear and putting on his monocle.

Before making it all disappear in a puff of blak smoke. He wondered where he as. It wasn't excatly the place he was. He was about to go to his brother's house when he ran into someone.

A very familar someone. Himself...

Shinichi Kudou did not believe in magic. And wasn't going to start anytime soon. But this was really starting to grate on his nerves. Looking at the 17 yea old version of himself again as he sat on a couch. Juggling multi colored balls of all things.

He needed a drink. Not coffee. But a GOD DAMNED DRINK. He wondered if his father-in-law was buzy. The door opened and his ungodly neighbor Kuroba was here.

"Hey Kudou-kun." Kaito said in greeting. Shinichi looked at him and smaked his head. He really needed that drink. Kaito was wearing his Kid outfit.

"Kuroba why do I even bother. I'm having a hard day could you please do me a favor and look into the livingroom and confrim i'm not lossing it." Shinichi said. Kaito nodded. Dissappearing a puff of white smoke.

He heard a yelp from the living room. Then.. Laughing. Shinichi Kudou did not need this. He was getting to old for it.

He desided to find out what evil thing Kaito was doing with his youger double.

Sliding into the living room he was Kaito back in normal attire speaking with the younger Shinichi.

"That my friend is neat." Kaito said. The younger Shinichi shrugged.

"Okay I think I've gone completely nuts." Shinichi muttered.

"Not really. Could you tell your name again dear sir?" Kaito said smiling.

The young Shinichi smiled back.

"Shinichi Kuroba." The young Shinichi said smiling in a way the reminded him of a younger Kid.

"Cool huh." Kaito said.

"I know you both are going to argue don't bother. I do in fact exsist." The young Shinichi glared at the two older adults.

"But if you do not believe me. I'll have to talk to Akako." Shinichi said folding his arms.

Kaito had gone pale at the mention of Hakuba's darling(witch) Wife. Shinichi Kudou raised an eyebrow.

"Alright then. What's your story?" Shinichi asked sitting down on a chair. Kaito went and joined him.

The young Shinichi smiled and in a puff of black smoke. A person dressed simalary to Kid but in Balck sat.

"My name is Shinichi Kuroba, known alais is Conan Edogawa, Tantei-kun, Shadow Magician, Yurei Shadow. My father is Toichi Kuroba. My mother Chikage Kuroba. My twin brother is Kaito Kuroba.I was a detective now I am a theif. I help Kaitou Kid steal jewels. And yesterday afternoon a heist went wrong. We found it. Then Snake and Gin came. The building was on fire. Snake was shot by Gin.

I led Gin away from Kid and Hakuba. Gin shot at me and the roof was coming I find myself here." Shinichi Kuroba said.

His costume disappeared.

"You found it?" Kaito said eyes nodded.

"Kaito had it. He was hurt. Hakuba had to help him get away. I'm not sure what happened to him." Shinichi said eyes dark.

"Okay I'll get confused if I call you my own name." Shinichi Kudou said.

"Then call me Shadow." Shadow said.

"Well I'm going to have to explain to Ran why your here. And to Yuri and my son conan. That will be fun." Shinichi said.

"Yupe now I'm going to go see if Hakuba and his wonderfull wife can help us." Kaito said disppearing.

Shinichi sighed.

"I'll be right back. Don't you know steal anything." Shinichi said feeling very werid for telling an alternate version of himself not to steal. He really needed a big drink. Shadow just nodded.. Later that day Shinichi was now more worried. Akako Hakuba had come and gone.

Says something about white magic. And telling Shadow to coe by to learn how to control his magic. And she cheerfully informed him and Kaito Conan and Aiko would be spending time where ever Shadow Shinichi was from unil he could get back..

Today was just not his day. At least he got a good long drink with his father-in-law.. But seeing Shadow Shinichi looking over heist plans on his living room table made him think he was going to getting alot of drinks in the near future...

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Yuri-Lily

Masayoshi- justice

:) see I don't think anyone expected something quite like this. I love the thought of parellel worlds.

I love this don't you.I feel bad for the older Shinichi having to deal with this.

R&R

_KKS-Kaitou Kid San_


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry I confuse the hell out of people and that my keyboard sucks crap. It can't seem to keep up with my typing speed and it sticks sometimes so I'm sorry about grammer errors.

**Moonlit Shadows**

Aiko was pretty sure her boyfriend was insane. She was pretty sure she didn't care. They stood in front of Saguru Hakuba's house.

Damn Holmes addict. But Conan wanted to talk to him. And her alternate father.

Conan grummbled as he lifted himself to his tipytoes to reach the doornob. Aiko giggled at him.

He scowled back at her. The door opened to a very surprised Saguru Hakuba. Aiko waved.

Hakuba went pale very quickly. Maybe it was the fact she looked so much like her mother or for the evil glint in her eyes from her father.

"Aoko.." Hakuba said in a high voice.

"Hi Uncle Saguru." Aiko said. Hakuba went paler.

"Can we come in?" Conan asked from below.

Hakuba made a straggled sound so that meant yes. So they went past him into the large house.

"This seems so empty without Masayoshi." Aiko muttered. The couple found Kaito looking at floating objects. Objects that were glowing white. Akako was in a corner pleased.

"Hello." Akako said to the children.

"Hi." Conan said. Kaito looked at them. The books he had been levating dropped.

"Shinichi..." Kaito muttered eyes wide.

"Close." Conan said.

"Hi I'm Aiko Kuroba. He is my boyfriend Conan Kudou. We are from an alternate reality." Aiko said. Kaito's eyes traveled to Akako.

"I didn't do it Kuroba-kun." Akako said.

"We didn't do it. But we figured why waste the experince." Conan said a manic grin on his face. Hakuba came back into the room more pink then before.

"What in the world is going on?" Hakuba asked.

"This couple came from a different reality. They were pulled here and someone took their place." Akako said.

"Shinichi?" Kaito asked with some hope.

"Most likely. With you and your brothers new magic it would be possible he did it on automatic." Akako said.

"So Kaito want to help me plan to steal some things?" Conan asked shocking everyone.

"If your from and alternate reality. Where Shinichi isn't Kuroba's brother. Then that means your father is a detective." Hakuba said.

"I'm dating a theif. I've been hangng out with Kaito-sama since I was five. Learning the tools of the trade since I was 5. I am a black sheep. Deal with it." Conan said.

"How old are you?" Hakuba asked.

"17." Conan said.

"It seems poisons are gentic now. He is stuck that way for a couple months to a year." Aiko said.

Conan growled. "Now what are we going to do to get us back?" Aiko asked...

Shadow or Shinichi whistled. He was doing a heist in an alternated reality. His detective side was screaming at him and slowly going insane in a nice happy place away from the world. His thief side witch now over ruled the old Tantei instincts was going.

'Hey when in Rome steal something.'

Seems Kaito in the realm had already proven the Hope Diamond was not Pandora. Well that frankly sucked for Kaito.

Akako was being a witch.. excuse the pun. But she was. Why had Hakuba married her? Magic leasons were hard for him. Someone who for 16 years of his life didn't believe in magic.

Until Conan happened he didn't believe in shrinking people. Bad guys in black suits. Magic gems. Twin theif brothers.

He was better off. His older version in this reality needed a chill pill stat. He was pretty sure Shinichi-san had snuck a bottle or two of whiskey into the house.

And he was whoshiping it deeply. Was Shadow really that big of a shock. Well this Shinichi didn't do magic. He was logic.

Shadow was very glad he was a theif now. Or he'd be buzy enjoying a straight jacket.

Kaito in this reality seemed a bit more.. mature.. edgy.. something. Shadow couldn't find the word for it. Maybe it was the fact he had kids.

Shadow sighed them contuied making his rounds in the muesum. It was a beautiful peice. The Millenium Star. Nakamouri older then most men retired at. Was glaring at anyone who came to close to the jewel.

Seems Yurei Shadow another theif to his three friendly spooks was enough to sent the man into an angry frezy.

It was kind of funny.

So Shadow whistled. On tune. Which shocked his older counterpart. Come on he wasn't that stupid. He was a theif with a range of voices. Music seemed to come easier with ranges of voices mastered.

Ohh.. Yuri-chan. Shinichi Kudou's daughter. A detective. A dang good detective. And she was only ten. Ha.

So he finally had someone to nickname. Tantei-chan. Yeah that sounded good. Shadow giggled. And in a burst of electronic waves brock all the glass and light blubs in the building.. Ah it was good to be a Shadow Phantom...

Ginzo Nakamouri was an old cop. He had chased Kid most of his life. He wasn't going to stop now. Not with the new thieves poping up. Seems the Kaitou had kids.

That agravated him more. Kaitou Kid was going to eventually pass on that title to one of his kids. So far there was Ao Hato the Blue Dove. Most likely Kid's daughter. Mahou, Magic. Seemed like Ao Hato's twin brother.

They both pulled heists at the same time so that seemed likely. Then there was this new one. Most likely middle child. Yurei Shadow. So did that mean Kaitou Kid's last child was going to be Kaitou Kid.

Nakamouri was going to caught one of these children and find out who the hell Kid was before the title was passed down. Or he'd loss his chance forever. Then darkness surrounded him. A glimze into the darkness. Then in a daring flash of light. A man dressed all in black.

He was smiling a monocle of gold. A parody of Kid's attire.

"Afternoon Keibu." Yurei Shadow said. Nakamouri growled wishing he had some youth in him to chase this bastard.

"Get him."Nakamouri growled. The Task Force jumped at the Black Phantom. The Phantom dissaooeared into black smoke and the sound of someone tsking entered the air.

Nakamouri sighed when he noticed he was pink and blue. He hoped his daughter Aoko, who was a cop, would take over. He was getting to old for this.

Shadow laughed at his destress. He was going to need more blood pressure medicine.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I am happy. I hope you guys are.

R&R

_KKS-Kaitou Kid San_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it has been so long. My laptop sucks. the backspace doesn't work right half the time. And buttons stick the other half of the time.

Happy Birthday Shinichi!Tommorrow 05/04/11

I drew a picture of Shinichi Kuroba , it has been set as my picture.

**Moonlit Shadows**

Aiko sighed looking out into the very neat, dusted room. She was going to go insane and soon. Conan was busy talking to Kaito.

Hakuba was in a corner taking with Akako.

"Alright I'm bored." Aiko said. A shiver went through all members of the room.

"Aiko, please don't say that." Conan said.

"But Co-chan I am bored. Can I please?" Aiko asked with a poupt on her face.

Conan sighed looked at the three other teenagers. He just couldn't say no to her.

"Fine."Conan said sighing. Hakuba, Kaito, and Akako looked on in intrest.

"So what's your idea of fun?" Kaito asked an old smile coming onto his face.

"Ohhh I'm sure Mahou and Ao Hato can find something to do." Aiko said.

" Nakamouri looks at me and Kaito to keep crime at a short coming."Hakuba said.

"I think it's time I asked Nakamouri for a favor. And talk to Aoko."Kaito said.

Hakuba and Akako looked at him...

Shinichi Kudou sighed and watched Shadow and Kaito talk.

" So you never caught Snake in them?" Shadow asked. Kaito shook his head.

"Different evil organization. Took a shot at my son." Shinichi said.

"Hey he knew what he was getting inot Shinichi-kun." Kaito said.

"While I'm here I might as well helpcyou. Snake is one problem I don't want hurting Kaito." Shadow said.

"Well he hasn't been seen in a while. I think he is waiting for us to find Pandora then striking." Kaito said.

Shadows eyes darkened.

"I have an idea." Shadow said a gem appearing in a puff of smoke.

"I created this as a fail safe to caught the bastard after my brother, but I never had to use it." Shadow said sliding the jewel to the window where it caught the moonlight and glowed red.

"It's fake, but Snake doesn't know that." Shadow said smiling.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I really am sorry it took so long.

R&R

_KKS-Kaitou Kid San_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry lot has happened around here. I mighthave to get my laptop fixed. That's all I have to type on now.

And I'm working on a new story. Night's Shadow. Only a couple more chapters and I start working on it.

**Moonlit Shadows**

Kaito smied at Nakamouri who growled darkly at the outfit Kaito was wearing.

"Kaito you better not be asking me what I think your going to ask me." Nakamouri asked.

"Oh.. Nakamouri-san I think you'll listen." Kaito said. Two fgures stepped into the room. Nakamouri plainly stared at the two.

A young girl that looked excactly likehis daughter. And a boy who was dead. Conan Edogawa.

"Evening." The boy said.

"Good to see you." The girl said.

"Believe it or not this is Aiko Kuroba and Conan Kudou." Kaito said waving at the two.

Nakamouri nodded still in shock.

"Now Akako said that these two are me and Shinichi's children from an alternete plain." Kaito said as a couple white sparks flew from his fingers. Kaito yelped.

"Why are they here?" Nakamouri asked.

"Your Shinichi and us traded places." Conan said.

"Now what do you want me to do?" Nakamouri asked.

"Well Akako said that in ordeto get Shinichi Kuroba back here we need to recreate the things that happened. But instead using me and Conan here." Aiko said.

Nakamouri was silent.

"Fine. Just once more."Nakamouri said. Just seeing Kaito smile like he use to was good enough reason to listen...

Yurei Shadow and Kaitou Kid silently crept into the museum. Kaito had to stop a smile as he spotted Aoko talking to her aged father about taking over tonight.

She was beautiful, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to get hell for this later.

Man his wife was hot when angry. Shadow motioned to the building on the side. Kaito nodded he saw the dark figure there.

He would worry about Snake later. He had to surive tonight. And make sure his kids never had to worry about Snake hurting them or making them live life without a father.

Shadow traveled dow the hall. Kaito was inpressed the former Detective had it in him. But then again he was different from the normal Shinichi he was use to dealing with.

The heist was soon going to begin a sho forSnake and a trap.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sorry I got side tracked by other things. I will have the new chapter up in a few days.

R&R

_KKS_


	6. Chapter 6

Just so you know in this chapter only I'll be using bold **...** to show difference between realms, for the double heist.

**Moonlit Shadows**

Nakamouri sighed looking around the old building. Same size, area, and number of floors. Looking at the Purple haired teen talking to Hakuba then to Kaito.

Aiko and Conan were sitting in a corner dressed as Mahou and Ao Hato. He was pissed about that and he couldn't do anything about it.

As Kaito said in his office after he agreed. They were out of his hands. They were the targets of another him in a different universe.

It was all confusing. Why couldn't anything be simple when it came to Kaito Kuroba. There were just somethings he didn't understand.

Soon he would have to witness a heist done by two teenagers, and not stop them so Kaito could get his brother back. And that was why he was doing this. To help Kaito.

To honor an old ghost...

Aiko sighed once again seeing all the police officers. It was so strange how different this place was from home. Everyone was younger. Her father well he wasn't the same since the disappearance of his twin.

Did that mean there would be other kids like her and Conan? It was all so confusing. For the first time in her life Aiko missed her home.

With her crazy normal father. Who did tricks and got chased by mom. With her friends Masayoshi Hakuba, Sakura Hattori, Hairi Kyogoku, Conan's little sister Yuri Kudou, her brother Toichi Kuroba.

She missed them all. How Sakura would yell at Masayoshi for no reason. The silent boy would just take it then say something that make Sakura's dark skin light up in a blush.

How Hairi just wouldn't shut up about her and Conan being a couple. How she was all boy crazy and after some clumbsy boy called Hondou.

How Yuri stilled liked trying to get her big brother to read Homles with her. And Toichi the little demon. He liked stealing those _things_ and scaring both her and her father.

She missed them all. But now seeing a diamond that the were going to steal to renact the heist that night. She couldn't help but think this was needed somehow. **...**

Shadow and Kid raced together as the night grew darker. Kid set off a flash bomb and stole the jewel. Shadow appeared and taunted the police and Kid's lovely wife.

Aoko Kuroba chased after him with a mop. Until he set off a snoke bomb and the power went off. Kaito would never forgive him if she was hurt by Snake.

Kidand Shadow met at the top. Where the fake Pandora shined irreadesent red. Shadow tackled Kid to the ground as a shot went for him.

"Shadow why did you do that now your hurt." Kaito said staring at Shadow's bleeding shoulder.

"Just shut up and run." Shadow said pulling him up and setting off a large smoke bomb that would make Snake enter the building to find them. **...**

The police weren't in top form tonight. Not at all. Conan thought with a smile. They knew one of the thieves was a child, yet they still let him in. The morons.

He didn't care if this was a fake heist. He wanted to finally be home. Even if that meant a grounding. Who knows how long they were gone.

The Shinichi of this world disappeared a few months ago. And they only just appeared. That meant that their worlds were very far apart.

Conan saw bits and pieces of white magic flowing around the building. Kaito it seemed knew his stuff. Cause it was everywhere. Even the police were surprised.

Now it was time to steal the jewel. Conan froze. His chest it burned. His eyes widened and he smiled. Well there would be a few more surprises tonight...

Kaito walked the halls of the museum casting white magic as he went. He had to get his brother back. They might have only been brothers a short time, but it was enough to bond.

Maybe that's what should have happened years ago. Two theives instead of one. One helping the other. He would never know what would have happened.

He heard a sound from one of the bathrooms as one of the Tantei's in this game of tag he had to go check it out.

He walked into the bathroom to stop dead. A young man his age stood before him a little shaky wearing glasses that reminded him of Conan Edogawa.

"Sh.. Conan?" Kaito asked. The figure looked up.

"Kaito-san." Conan Kudou said back to normal.

"Wel this will be intresting."Kaito said.

"Why yes it will." Conan said smiling...

Nakamouri was going to get Kaito for this. It wasn't part of the plan. All this white stuff floating around.

Then the lights went off and Nakamouri stared as two teens. One in Blue the other in the strange mixture of black and white.

Both stole the gem. He could tell even with her mask up Aiko was surprised. Then something unexpected happened. The two kissed.

Teenagers.

Then an echo of a gun shot sounded through the room and in a flash of light the two were gone.

With someone in their place. **...**

Shadow ran with Kaito down the hallways. Snake chasing right after them.

Shadow shifted and ran down another hallway. Kaito close behind. He could hear Snake cursing them. Shadow stopped it was a dead end.

"I always knew I was missing something all those years ago Kuroba. You weren't Toichi, your his son Kaito." Snake said aiming the gun at Kaito.

"Now now Snake I have the gem not him. Come play with the Shadow." Shinichi Kuroba said smiling slightly.

Snake leveled his gun at Shadow.

"Who are you boy? Never mind give me the gem." Snake said. Shadow smiled and threw the gem at Snake. Snake smiled and shot at Shadow.

A white sheild appeared and the bullet didn't touch gem burst into a million pieces making a net appear and tangle Snake.

Kaito looked to the side at Shadow to see him disappearing in white light. Shadow waved. Kaito smiled and waved back.

Aiko and Conan appeared kissing. Kaito glared at Conan.

"Co-chan, Aiko-chan. Your father doesn't approve." Kaito said. Both teens froze and as one turned to him.

"Tou-san." "Kaito-sama." They said. Kaito smiled and looked at Snake who was currently so tangled he couldn't even touch his gun.

"Let's go the police will take care of him." Kaito said.

"Sure thing." Aiko said.

"And Aiko," Aiko froze." I can't wait to show your mom." Kaito said showing a camera.

"TOU-SAN!" Aiko said. **...**

_Shinichi couldn't breathe his brother wouldn't let him._

"Kaito." Shinichi mummered. Glad he got rid of the custume in the white flash. Nakamouri smiled at him.

"Shinichi everyone knows. But we are free. Full Pardons." Kaito said.

Shinichi smiled then noticed what his brother was wearing.

"Who said you could wear my cloths?" Shinichi asked looking at his blue braser.

"Um..." Kaito said then began running as Shinichi chased him.

Nakamouri sighed rubbing his forhead. He was to nice of a guy...

Ran stared at Shinichi holding a black hat so hard you would think it would snap.

"Hi Ran." Shinichi said pulling a bunch of flowers out of thin air.

Ran contiued to stare. Until.

"BAKA SHINICHI." Ran said before hugging Shinichi close to her crying. **...**

Ran Kudou smiled and hugged her son. Conan sighed. Oh he was just like Shinichi in small ways.

"Now what is I hear about you and Aiko-chan kissing?" Ran asked.

Conan just like his father went red.

"Kaaa-san." Conan whined.

Ran smiled...

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Next chapter is Epiloge

R&R

_KKS_


	7. Epiloge

Last chapter and it's all over. :).

**Moonlit Shadows**

**Epiloge**

**_Ten years later (each universe)_**

Kaito Kuroba smiled at his liitle girl she was going up so fast. Aiko tottered toward him. Already very moblie for one so young. His son Toichi was smiling at his little sister.

Shinichi stood next to him hugging his son Conan close to his chest.

Nothing could have been better as the two women watched their husbands. Ran and Aoko Kuroba smiled...

Aiko Kudou glared at her husband as he smiled brightly. Their child Shinichi was cudding a very large expensive diamond to his chest.

"I thought I told you to keep him out of the secret room. What will his grandfather Shinichi think!" Aiko said.

"Well I know what Kaito-ojii-san would think. He is well on his way." Conan said brightly only to get hit by a broom.

"I knew my mother was right." Aiko growled.

Conan smiled again before showing little Shinichi a pitcure. It had Kaito in his Kid outfit, Shinichi Kudou in the corner holding a wine bottle, and in the center a teenage Shinichi wearing a black Kid outfit juggling muti-colored balls.

"Shin-chan that's you ojii-sans Kaito and Shinichi. That guy in the middle is Shinichi Kuroba. The thief Yurei Shadow. He doesn't live here. But dad said he was insane. So grow up to be like him k." Conan said.

Little Shinichi cooed before gumming the diamond...

**_END_**

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Alriht I have 3 story ideas I want to do next. And I want you guys to tell me which you want.

**Night's Shadow**

Shinichi/Conan has been a werewolf since he was two years old. Now he has to avoid all he knew to get people to see him as who he is not what he is.

**Nightmare or Reality**

Kaitou Kid steals a gem while being chased by Tantei-kun. Once it hits moonlight it sends him 10 years into the future. Where everything is not what it seems. Adult Conan. Char. Death. Depressed Conan.

**Hidden Truths**

Even the best acts must end sometime even Kid's. Black Organization plots the downfall of Kid. Bringing Conan, Hakuba, and Aoko along for the ride. Not a Death fic.

OKAY Vote with reviews for which one yo u want next. If I don't get anything by Weds. the 3rd. I'll choose myself.

R&R

_KKS_


End file.
